My Roommate Dark Toon Link
by Great Faith
Summary: Dark TL is driving Toon on the brink of insanity. The guy is a maniac, in other words; trouble! He causes chaos here in the Smash Mansion and there's nothing that Toon and his friends can do about it or is there? Will they manage to get along with Dark Toon Link? Even more shocking will they become his friend? Or will this be the worst tournament ever? *Sequel to What's Going On?*
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ I'm back people with another Smash story! So if your confused please read 'What's Going On?' so without further a due here's the story!

* * *

Dark Toon Link gave a mischievous smile as the two boys sat down in front of the Tv Dark took the first player controller. "Oh man, I've been waiting since forever for this game," he said with a sharp tooth smile.

It's been almost three days since Dark Toon joined the party and lets say it wasn't so pleasant for Toon Link. Link just brought in the two bunk beds and after much arguments, Dark TL had it his way like always and got the top bunk. He's still cleaning up the stages but did replace when he broken and what he stolen.

Toon Link's been pretty much tortured by his darker side. He never got to have anything his way and even if he tried Dark would always tackle him down and win with his abnormal strength and don't even asked what Dark Toon did to him in his sleep. 'Never pass out when there's markers about' he would usually say to him. They still didn't even make a truce so really nobody knows if they're gonna play nice or if there's gonna be trouble.

Toon sighed. "You're always first player. Let me have a go," he reached out to grab the controller but Dark pulled it away and pushed Toon's face. "Dude, I'm player one you're player two," he said it like it was a fact.

This time Toon clecnhed his fists having enough of being bossed around. "No! You were player one last time," he reminded. "And besides it's my Wii U. Link bought it for me when I was sick!" **(A/N Read: What's happening to me? If you're confused :-)**

"Nu huh, this is our room now, green boy. What's mine is mine and what's yours is mine, pal," he stated simply only angering Toon even more. "No, what's mine stays mine and you keep yours," he snapped. "I'm not being player two."

Dark's red eyes flashed annoyingly. "Alright, calm down, you can get it once I'm done."

The blond boy crossed his arms and stayed quiet while the dark boy pressed in start for Zombie U game. Before he could even start Wii fit Trainer came in the room with a hast. "Alright boys, game over. It's time for your excise."

"Wait, what?! But we haven't even started! And maybe you should knock next time," Dark growled. Toon placed his hand on Dark's shoulder to calm him down then looked at Trainer. "Please, I swear we just got the game and you know we've been waiting forever to check it out," he gave the usually puppy eyes.

Wii rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically. "Fine but just half an hour then downstairs," she ordered.

When she left Dark chuckled then pressed start. "Yeah, right," he muttered under his breath. Toon seriously had a bad feeling about this.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

**"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW**!" Shouted the deranged fitness teacher banging on the door. Toon sat on his bed hugging his legs. "Dude, she sounds _really_ mad," he said nervously, rocking himself.

Dark bit his lips, shifting left and right. "I just need to kill this guys and get to checkpoint!" He shouted, pressing on the buttons furiously. That's when there was a churning sound from the door.

Toon shouted. "SHE'S GOT THE CHAINSAW, MAN!"

"I'm almost there!"

Wii kicked down the door and stomped in. Her pale features were now boiling red, her eyes were bloodshot. She looked at Dark Toon murderously, oddly the boy looked calm. "Whoooooaa, that's actually a nice color on you," he commented.

The trainer grabbed the play station. "**NO VIDEO GAMES FOR A MONTH**!" She shouted stomping off. Toon felt his heart pounding and all sweaty. Never have he seen Wii Fit Trainer mad. Yes, she does get angry but not like _that._

"Nice one," he muttered to Dark who raised his hands in defense. "Hey, I was close to checkpoint, alright?"

"I don't care about the game! Okay, maybe I really do since I never got to try it! But you saw how she looked like!"

Dark laughed audibly. "Yeah, her face was all red."

This is getting him nowhere, his dark side couldn't even take anything serious. Toon looked at the clock. "Look, its time for lunch and your break is over so you have to go back into cleaning."

His smile lost its confident. "Are you serious? My break is over?!"

It was Toon's turn to smile. "Yup, better get started if you want to finish," he said snobbish.

"Don't make me lock you in the closet again," warned Dark Toon with anger flashing in his eyes. If there's one thing Toon learned was how Dark can easily get angry, it can get him to do things violently.

Toon sighed softly going downstairs with his friends for lunch. He seriously needs to discuss this 'Dark Toon' problem.


	2. Chapter 2

The four of them sat down in their usually table with a handful of food on their trays. Once they settled down, they ate without a word but as for Toon Link, he just muttered unheard words under his breath while moving his uneaten peas with his spoon. He started messing with his hair, clenching the golden locked strings as he huffed out a breathe. "Dark Toon Link is driving. Me. _CRAZY!_ Guys, I don't know how much longer I can take this," he whimpered.

His friends looked at the Hylian hero, who looked like he could explode. Ness sighed at this. "Maybe if you just talk to him, things might get better?"

Toon sighed out loud feeling his anger boiling his blood. "That guy never listens! He does whatever he wants and he beats me down! I can't even sleep without wondering if he'll draw on my face, or pour icy water all over me! Heck, I can't even play my own Wii U!" He shouted feeling his face red. Part of him felt relieve to let his anger out. Some Smashers started looking at him, sending glares.

"Okay, man, calm down. Maybe we can talk to Master Hand-"

"Talking to that guy won't get Dart out of my life," Toon cut Lucas off huffing out air. Villager bit down his orange, being a vegetarian was difficult seeing his friends eating all that meat.

The hero dropped his gaze down. "I don't know what to do anymore. Wii Fit must hate me because of what happened."

"Oh, so you know what was up with her red face?" Vil asked, waving his baby carrot. "Man, nobody ever made her that mad! Dark must've had skills to do that!"

Toon groaned, pushing his plate away. "And you know what I've just found about him? He is a freaking cannibalism!"

Villager's eyes went wider than dinner plates, he felt naucious at the moment. "Are you serious? He eats p-people?"

"Well, he says that he's on a diet but did you see what he ate for breakfast?"

Lucas nudged Villager. "Here he comes," he whispered darting over at the dark boy holding a tray with meat. He seems to be heading their table and once he got there he chuckled darkly at Toon looking over at the empty seat. "Is this seat taken?" He asked with mockery.

"Yes," Toon grumbled under his breath warningly but like always Dark had it his way and sat down placing his tray on the table. Villager swore he felt like puking, just looking at all the steak set on Dark's tray.

"Dude, aren't you suppose to be cleaning?" Ness asked, losing his appetite. The boy shrugged, his silver hair covered his red, frightening eyes. "He gave me a ten minute break. I'm almost done," he answered, licking his lips as he bit down on one of his steaks. Villager turned green holding his stomach. "Oh god, how can you eat that?!"

His orb eyes rolled. "Hey, this is way better than the meat I eat back in Hyrule," he said rubbing his hands together. "They never make these kinds with sauces and all."

Ness placed his hand over his mouth. He's eaten meat before but this is just sickening. "I thought Toon says your on a diet."

"I am," he muttered.

"What? You call this a diet?" He pointed out the tray of meat. Dark rumbled in his throat and simply ignored him eating up his lunch.

Meanwhile in the kitchen

"Peach a please, it is a lunch a time," Mario whined. The toadstool princess sighed closing the door behind her. "We can't leave until we find Kirby, he's been missing since breakfast," she reminded him.

The plumber groaned annoyingly. "He's a properly having a lunch so can a we have ours?" He begged but she wouldn't budge. "Mario, we are not going anywhere until we find Kirby and that's that!" she snapped making him cringe at her tone.

That's when the bell rang meaning that lunch was over at all Smashers are to resume to their work. This made Mario stomp his foot down as he began to groan out loud. "Mario! Stop that! I'll made you something later when we find Kirby!" Said the princess lifting her dress a bit to help her walk with ease.

The fat italian man grumbled a few things under his breath and went with the princess in search of the small pink star warrior. As they were looking, Toon Link and Tetra passed by them talking about another situation.

"Listen Toon, if you really want things to be easier for you then why don't you call in a truce?" She asked, feeling a bit ridicules asking this.

The hero looked at her as if she was crazy. "All in a truce? With that guy?! Tetra, sorry to say this, but your nuts," he stated simply. "Did you know that guy was a cannobil?"

"Well, he's not hurting anyone is he?"

"I don't care about that! I'm the one in the same room with him!" He protested when turning around a corner he bumped into Nana who held on to some boxes. "Oh, hey Toonie, hey Tetra," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Nana. Whatcha got there?" Tetra asked, crossing her arms on his chest.

The pink climber held up the box. "Oh this? It's for Dark Toon Link, I got some hylain stuff for him," she answered. Toon Link blinked at her. "And why would you do that for him? He called you a big baby and made you cry the other day, remember?"

Nana sighed adjusting the box in her hand. "Toon, we're never going to live normally if we don't get along with Dark Toon Link. It's forgive and forget, so do you think he'll like the silk? I managed to get some from Link and-"

"Whoa, Nana, you really think Dark actually cares?" Toon asked trying to let it down in her thick skull. His voice didn't came out as harsh as he thought it would be through. Nana smiled shyly a bit blushing. "Dark Toon maybe a nice guy, Toonie. Maybe he's just a tough guy but on the inside he could be a softie," she giggled.

Tetra stopped Toon from saying anything to her face. "Well, may Din be with you," she said with a fake smile. The little girl giggled and skipped off held on the box tightly.

Once she was out of sight, Toon Link felt like he could faint.

"Did you just hear that?!"

"Okay, calm down-"

"Calm down?! Dark's gonna crush her! He's gonna hurt her!"

"Just take a deep breath-"

"He's gonna mess with her and-and- other things!"

"I know but you need to-"

"Oh Din, I can't breathe! I can't-" This time he received a harsh slap across the face. "Get a hold of yourself, Toon. There's nothing you can do just leave her," she snapped.

"She just said Dark can be a softie? A softie?" Toon cried on shaking Tetra furiously. "He's my flipping Dark Side!"

Tetra pushed him off of her and sighed. "Look, it's obvious that girl is nuts but what exactly could you do about it?"

The hero sighed. "I don't know but it's better doing something fast than wait for Nana to cry her eyes out," he urged. The pirate's lips went to a narrow lip, her left eye closed and her hands crossed. "I really think that you should just leave this, Toon. How knows? Maybe Dark won't notice and Nana will just leave him."

"I really hope you're right."

She snorted. "I'm always right."

He highly doubt it. Dark Toon Link is insane and he has a serious issue. The dude used to eat people! And he has to stay in the same room with him! This is so unfair. What did Toon ever did to deserve this? How is he gonna survive?

Maybe staying forever in the closet wasn't such a bad idea, at least he didn't have to deal with his crazy reflection.

The annoying part of all is that there's some Smashers who are giving Toon Link the hairy eyeball as if it was all his fault Dark TL took over. Wii Fit Trainer totally flipped him off at the exercise, she won't even let him to apologize for what _Dark Toon Link_ did. Wario kept growling when Toonie's around like he's a bad luck even Dedede's giving him funny looks.

Why is it that every time Dark TL does something Toon's always getting blamed for it? Toon Link's always the one who has to apologise _every time_ Dark Toon Link pranks someone. It's getting super annoying.

His thoughts cut off when he heard someone shouting. His head tilted to see Lucas running towards them, in his hand is a green shaped shell. "Toon! Toon! Look at what I found!" He said with a wide grin, in his cupped hands was a small green turtle. "I found this at the lake outside."

The two cartoon looked at the creature with an odd expression. Tetra's eyebrow rose. "Okay," she started awkwardly "thanks for showing us. Now, can you please throw it out."

Lucas gasped dramatically and pulled his hand away. "Have you no heart?! I can't just leave it out there!" He exclaimed, his face soften when he looked down at it. "I know! I'll keep it as a pet, all I need is a name. "

"Wait, Lucas, I'm not sure if you can-" Too late, the blondes gone.

Toon Link shook his head. "I better go follow him," he said. "I'll see you later."

"You too and watch out for your dark side," she called.

"You really don't need to tell me," he muttered, then advanced on after his Earthbound friend.

* * *

Sorry it took this long I had school to bother with.

Poor Toonie, Dark's giving him such a hard time. So what do you guys think of this chapter? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas wasn't anywhere in eyeshot. The guy can definitely teleport, or so Toon thought. He lost him after a short while and before asking a random Smasher if they knew were his cheery friend ran off to he gave out a loud yawn rubbing his eyes.

He hasn't slept much since his _roommate_ was snoring louder than the pigs back at home and it's because he's worried of any schemes Dark TL has up his sleeves. But now, as the young hylain thought, he doesn't have any brawls today, his annoying, crazy Dark side is cleaning up the stage and Link, the person who keeps an eye on Toon, was sword fighting Marth.

This seemed like a golden opportunity to get a long, beautiful nap. He could lie down on his comfortable bed, shut the curtains, lock the door and go into a slumber sleep. He would eventually wake up around supper giving him only three hours to play with his friends until curfew which is plenty of time.

The idea just satisfied his mood. The young hero easily forgot his problems and slowly made his way to his quiet room but once he opened the door and stepped in a shadow figure tackled him to the ground.

His eyes snapped and he was now wide awake, screaming like a little girl. "AHHHHH!" He's on his stomach and a heavy weight on his back making it impossible for him to sit up but once he heard that usual dark chuckle he calmed down and growled. "Dark!"

His Dark Side was laughing so hard, he felt a tear on his head. "Ohmygod!" He blattered out. "I should've taken a picture!" He said. Toon Link could picture the wide grin on Dark Toon Link's face. With his hands, he tried to get up with no luck. "Hey, get off!"

"Nah, it's way better when your face is on the ground," chuckled Dark. Is it just Toon or was this guy getting heavier? Properly just him.

He tried to get up over and over but no matter how much he did, his face ended up on the dirty ground. "Dude, I'm not kidding!"

"Let me think..." Dark TL started fakely with a hum. "NO!"

Toon growled and punched the ground. "This is not funny!"

His dark side laughed then finally got off much to Toon's relief. If only he could wipe that smirk off of the jerk's face.

The Hero of Winds crossed his arms. "So why aren't you cleaning the stages?"

Dark TL smirked and waved his finger making a black mist. "Lets just say I had a little help," he spoke looking at his fingernails.

Toon frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Me to know and you to never find out," he replied.

So much for that. The blonde looked around to see hyrulain pots and clothes everything traditional. "Where did you get all this stuff?" He demanded.

Dark TL rose his hands in defense. "Don't look at me, the pink girl gave it to me."

"You mean Nana."

The black skinned boy nodded. "Yup, what's the big deal with her anyways?"

Better not to tell him what Nana's up to. The whole maybe-he-has-a-heart thing makes Toon sick. He's been with Dark and there's no heart in him whatsoever. If only he could get that into Nana's brain.

"I don't know, she's trying to be nice," he says dryly. "Ever heard of it?"

His statement rose Dark's eyebrow. "Sheesh, bad mood?"

Toon ignored him and leaped on his bed then screamed in the pillow only making muffling noises. "I hate you," he muffled out.

"Awww, thank you!"

"Shut up, man."

Dark TL snickered but said nothing.

Toon's voice muffled. "Why am I stuck with you?"

"Because I'm pure awesome!"

"Ughh..."

* * *

Sorry if this chapters too short and sorry for the very long wait.


End file.
